


My Smurfy Savior

by Zinka17



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinka17/pseuds/Zinka17
Summary: Pushover has once again been persuaded to do favors for other smurfs, but when the tasks don't go as planned, he gets blamed for screwing everything up. Feeling worthless and alone, he's amazed when the most unexpected smurf stands up for him. As they continue to spend time with one another, the two friends grow closer than they could have ever imagined.





	My Smurfy Savior

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched "The Smurf Who Couldn't Say No", I highly recommend doing so before reading this. It's the only episode with Pushover, and the events of it will be mentioned here.

The wind was fiercely howling one chilly fall morning, blowing leaves all around the Smurf Village. Winter was approaching quickly, and many preparations still had to be made.

 

A group of smurfs was sent into the woods to gather smurfberries, while others helped Farmer harvest his crops. Ingredients were sent to Greedy to be cooked, and the food was then stored for later. These jobs needed to be repeated for most of the day to ensure there would be plenty to eat for the next few months.

 

Other smurfs were dealing with simpler tasks. At least, they were tasks that _should_ have been simpler. Pushover was a perfect example of a struggling smurf. He had been raking leaves away from his house, and was almost done putting them into a pile when a large gust of wind scattered them around again. "That's the third time this has happened!" The frustrated smurf exclaimed as he began raking the leaves again, a bit more intensely than before.

 

A nearby voice suddenly caught his attention. "Yoo hoo! Pushover!"

 

"Smurfette?" Pushover turned his head in the direction she was calling from

 

"If you aren't busy, could you do me a big favor?" The blonde asked sweetly.

 

Pushover gestured to the rake he was holding. "Well, actually, I'm in the middle of- Ah!" Before he could finish his sentence, the leaves he had just accumulated into a small pile instantly flew into his face. He dropped the rake onto the ground and brought his hands up to pull the leaves off. "Forget it! I've had it with these leaves!"

 

"Since you're done, would you smurf over to Vanity's house and ask him for my bowl? He borrowed it yesterday and hasn't returned it yet," Smurfette explained.

 

Pushover sighed. "Sure, I'll get it for you."

 

"Oh thank you Pushover! I appreciate it!" Smurfette beamed with joy.

 

"Anytime Smurfette." Slightly annoyed, Pushover left to run the errand. "Some smurf was bound to ask me for help today. Well, at least this will be quick. Then I can get back to my chores."

 

He soon arrived at Vanity's house and knocked on the door. "Vanity? It's Pushover. I came to get Smurfette's bowl back."

 

"The door is unlocked. Come in!" Vanity responded. Pushover walked in, spotting Vanity admiring himself in front of his full length mirror. "It's on the table."

 

Pushover made his way there and spotted a beautiful pink bowl with purple flowers etched onto the bottom. He was about to grab it when Vanity called out. "Wait! Before you return it, I need your opinion on something."

 

"Huh? On what?"

 

"Tell me which scarf you think looks the best with my complexion."

 

"Any one will look smurfy on you. I need to get going." Pushover reached out for the bowl again.

 

"Please! It'll only take a minute!"

 

Pushover quietly groaned. "Oh alright. Let's get it over with."

 

"Great!" Vanity pulled out three large boxes filled with scarves of different colors.

 

Pushover's eyes widened. "Holy smurf! How many scarves do you have?"

 

"Only 294. I need to ask Tailor to make me some new ones soon."

 

Pushover hit his hand against his forehead. "You've got to be smurfing me!"

 

* * *

 

What Vanity said would take "a minute" was nearly two hours. After holding up the last scarf, which was a dark shade of orange, he asked for Pushover's input. "So, which one do you think suits me best?"

 

"Like I said with every other scarf, they all look fine! Just pick one already!" Pushover yelled, his patience long gone.

 

"Oh come on. Surely you have a favorite," Vanity insisted.

 

"For Smurf's sake... The purple one!" Pushover pointed to a scarf in the top right corner of the middle box.

 

"Oh Pushover." Vanity shook his head in disappointment as he picked up the scarf. "This isn't purple. It's fandango. There's a distinct difference."

 

Pushover rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I choose that one!"

 

"Hm..." Vanity looked at it, pondering for a few moments before putting it back. "You know, none of these are really doing it for me. I'm just going to ask Tailor for a new batch now." Vanity smiled and began to take the boxes into his room. "Thanks for your help Pushover!"

 

Pushover stood there for a few moments, completely frozen. Inside he was fuming, but he managed to keep himself composed on the outside. _'Don't make a scene. Don't make a scene,'_ he chanted to himself. He walked over to the table and calmly grabbed the bowl, his left eye twitching a bit.

 

At the same time, Farmer was loading some pumpkins into a wheelbarrow, humming as he worked. He eventually came to the last one, which was about twice the size as the rest. He grunted as he struggled to pick it up. "I think this be the biggest pumpkin that I've ever smurfed!" He wrapped both arms around the enormous fruit, trying with all his might to lift it, but to no avail. He sighed as he let go, grabbing a handkerchief to wipe some sweat from his forehead. "If only Hefty were here. I be needin' his help for something like this."

 

As the weary smurf tried to figure out what to do, he suddenly caught sight of someone nearby who could solve his problem. "Aha! Pushover! Can you smurf over here for a moment?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.

 

"Ugh, what now?" Said smurf mumbled angrily, but stopped when addressed and turned to look toward the field. "Sorry Farmer, but I need to return this bowl to Smurfette, and I've wasted too much time already.

 

"It won't take long! I just need you to get this here pumpkin into that wheelbarrow. I can't lift it on me own."

 

Pushover looked at the orange giant. "Just one pumpkin?"

 

Farmer nodded. "That's right!"

 

"And I just have to smurf it into the wheelbarrow?"

 

"Yep!"

 

As much as he didn't want to help, Pushover, as usual, couldn't turn down the request. Besides, he figured this couldn't possibly go wrong. "I'll do it."

 

"Wonderful!" Farmer cheered, starting to walk off.

 

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me with the pumpkin?" Pushover inquired.

 

"I'm sure you'll manage just smurfily on your own. I'm going to get meself a glass of water." He had already left before Pushover could protest anymore.

 

"So you can't lift it by yourself, but somehow think _I_ can?" Pushover frowned as he set the bowl on the ground. "Well, I have to try. I already agreed to do it.

 

He grabbed the pumpkin with both hands, groaning as he used all his strength to try and pick it up. It wouldn't budge though. "This is pointless! I'll never get this thing off the ground!" He looked around for Farmer, but there was no sign of him. "Oh smurf it! He can figure it out when he comes back!"

 

Pushover grabbed Smurfette's bowl and speed-walked to her house, not wanting to get caught up with any other smurf's problems.

 

* * *

 

Aside from food, shelter was also important. The wind had done damage to many of the houses. Handy was occupied fixing doors, windows, and shutters. It wasn't an easy task for just one smurf to do, with dozens of houses still left to work on.

 

"Oh smurf! This is going to take all day to finish, and I'm already exhausted!" Handy complained as he climbed down from the top of his ladder. As he was about to move the ladder to the next house, someone caught his attention. "Just the smurf I need!"

 

Pushover had reached Smurfette's house, and was about to knock on her door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?" He turned around and saw Handy smiling at him.

 

"Good morning Pushover! Smurfy day isn't it?"

 

"Oh yeah, real smurfy," Pushover replied sarcastically, though Handy didn't seem to catch the tone in his voice.

 

"Say, I was wondering if you could-"

 

"No Handy, I can't," Pushover answered before the rest of the question was asked. "I need to return this bowl to Smurfette, and then I have my own chores to do."

 

"But I'm sure Smurfette won't mind waiting a little longer. These houses have to be repaired before winter arrives, and if I fix them all by myself, they won't be ready in time! You don't want every smurf in the village to get cold, do you?" Handy had a somber expression on his face, trying to guilt trip Pushover into doing the work.

 

"Well, of course not Handy, but I-"

 

"And if snow gets inside, we'll all be freezing! We'll probably get smurfmonia."

 

Pushover knew he shouldn't give in, but he had such trouble turning anyone down. He kept telling himself that it wasn't his problem. Handy was the smurf most fit for the job, and Papa Smurf had asked him specifically to make the repairs. Although he knew he'd end up feeling bad if the houses weren't completed and he could have done something to prevent it.

 

Thinking about it for a few more moments, Pushover took a deep breath, having decided. "What is it you need me to smurf?"

 

Handy's expression instantly turned into one of joy. "Climb up the ladder and hammer these nails into the corners of the shutters."

 

Pushover nodded, obvious irritation showing on his face. He set Smurfette's bowl on the ground and grabbed the hammer and nails from Handy.

 

Pushover looked at the items he was holding, and then to the ladder. "How am I supposed to climb up with both hands full?"

 

"Carry the nails in your mouth!"

 

Pushover sighed and did just that, the hammer in his right hand while he attempted to climb the ladder using just his left. "Thish ish ridiculoush!" He muttered, the nails distorting his speech.

 

"You'll do just fine!" Handy gave him a thumbs up.

 

The ascent was slow, but Pushover eventually made it to the top. Very carefully, he stood while taking a nail out of his mouth, and began to hammer it. He was doing okay, until a harsh blast of wind hit him, causing him to lose his balance.

 

"Ah!" The nails fell out of Pushover's mouth and onto the ground below, while the hammer simultaneously flew out of his hand, landing on Handy's head.

 

"Ow!" Handy reached up to rub his sore head.

 

Pushover was hanging onto the window sill for dear life as the ladder fell beneath him. "Somesmurf, help!"

 

"Hey, what's all the commotion? I'm trying to cook!" Greedy shouted as he walked out of his house, carrying a rolling pin. He didn't notice the nails in front of him until it was too late. "Ouch!" He had stepped on a couple, and the painful surprise caused his arm to jolt up, making him release the rolling pin.

 

Smurfette opened her door just then, wondering what all the noise was about. "What's smurfing on out here?"

 

The rolling pin soared through the air until it landed on one side of the bowl, propelling it high up. It came crashing down seconds later, instantly breaking into tiny shards.

 

Smurfette gasped in horror. "My bowl!"

 

"My feet!" Greedy chimed in.

 

"My head!" Handy added.

 

"And me pumpkin!" Farmer came running, unamused. "Pushover!" He looked up to the smurf hanging down from the window sill above. "I thought you were going to put it into the wheelbarrow!"

 

Pushover ignored them, as he was quickly losing his grip. He panicked as his fingers began slipping. "No no no no no!"

 

Scaredy happened to be nearby, and had witnessed the entire scene. "Oh my smurf! H-he's going to fall!" He ran over to where the others were gathered, pulling his hat down past his ears in terror as he watched Pushover plummet to the ground. The poor smurf landed on his back, moaning in pain as he tried to sit up.

 

"Pushover! Look what you've done!" Handy was furious, a bump now forming on his head where the hammer had hit him. "You made my tools go everywhere and hurt me in the process!"

 

"Not to mention _me_!" Greedy chimed in angrily as he pulled the nails from his feet, yelping in pain as he did so. "I've never been in such agony before! My feet will take days, if not weeks to heal!"

 

"And you broke my favorite bowl!" Smurfette knelt down beside the fragments of ceramic, looking devastated. "You couldn't even do something as simple as bringing it back to me in one piece?"

 

"You abandoned the task I gave you as well! That be extremely rude!" Farmer's arms were crossed as he scowled at the fallen smurf.

 

"Well Pushover? What do you have to say for yourself?" Handy demanded.

 

Pushover, now sitting up, looked down in shame. "I... I didn't mean to- It was an accident!"

 

"You should have been more careful!" Smurfette yelled.

 

"Yeah! We didn't ask that much of you!" Farmer agreed.

 

The enraged smurfs continued yelling, all at the same time now. Tears started to well up in Pushover's eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, not looking up at anyone.

 

Scaredy had let go of his hat, and his hands were at his sides, balled into fists as they shook vigorously. "I-I can't stand by and let them treat him this way! It isn't right!" The timid smurf stepped forward, trying to look brave as he confronted the others. "Y-you smurfs leave Pushover alone!" He pointed accusingly at them.

 

"Stay out of this Scaredy!" Smurfette retorted.

 

"This isn't any of your concern!" Greedy added.

 

"I-it _is_ my concern when you're being m-mean to my friend! Y-you all ask him to do the jobs _you_ were assigned, and then get mad at _him_ when he's doing the best he can! Y-you have no right to blame him for your negligence! H-he doesn't owe you anything!" Scaredy was livid, and nearly the entire village had heard his outburst. Everyone was murmuring amongst themselves, shocked that the usual cowardly smurf had acted in such a way.

 

"Scaredy..." Pushover stared at him in disbelief. Never did he expect anyone to stand up for him. And out of all the smurfs, the one least likely to do so was Scaredy.

 

Handy, Smurfette, Greedy and Farmer were all silent. The fact that the smurf most afraid to speak up had just told them off made them really think about their behavior. They looked mortified, unsure of what to say. Handy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Smurfette played with her hair and avoided eye contact with anyone. Greedy stared at the ground and kicked some pebbles around. And Farmer fidgeted with his hands in discomfort.

 

Scaredy looked at them in disgust, before turning his attention to Pushover. He reached a hand out and offered it to him. Pushover gratefully took it and rose to his feet, wincing from his sore back.

 

"C-come on Pushover. Let's get out of here." They walked away from the crowd and headed to Pushover's house.

 

They were quiet the entire way there, both feeling a bit awkward. Once they arrived, Pushover finally spoke up. "Um, thank you for that. It was really smurfy of you."

 

"I-it was nothing. No smurf should ever have to take that."

 

Pushover shook his head. "No, it meant the world to me. No one's ever stood up for me like that before. It's nice to know that someone cares."

 

Scaredy smiled a little. "O-of course. You're my friend Pushover, and I can't stand to see you being treated so unfairly."

 

Pushover smiled back, squeezing Scaredy's hand a little. Scaredy blushed slightly, having completely forgotten that they were still holding hands. He let go and rubbed his arm, feeling bashful. "S-so, do you still have any work to do on your own chores?"

 

Pushover nodded. "I have to rake the leaves that are in front of my house, and I have some cleaning to do inside."

 

"W-well, I'm finished with my work, so I'll do it for you."

 

Pushover shook his head. "Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that. You've done more than enough for me as it is."

 

"B-but you didn't have to ask. I'm offering because I w-want to."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes. I-I insist." Before Pushover could say anything else, Scaredy grabbed the rake and started gathering the leaves. "N-now you lie down and rest. I'm sure your back is still aching."

 

Pushover nodded. "It is. I really appreciate this Scaredy."

 

"It's no problem," Scaredy replied gladly.

 

"I'll see you later then." Pushover waved as he headed inside.

 

Scaredy waved back, watching as the door closed behind the other smurf.

 

"Poor Pushover," Scaredy said to himself as he continued raking the leaves. "H-he does so much for everysmurf, and no one ever appreciates him. T-they just take advantage of his kindness." He felt guilty, thinking back to when he had asked Pushover to light the Foxfire torch and gotten him into serious danger. Since then, he had vowed to never ask another favor of Pushover, and now wanted to help _him_ in any way possible.

 

Once all the leaves were piled up, Scaredy set the rake aside and knocked on the door to Pushover's house. "I-it's me, Scaredy."

 

"Come in!" Pushover responded.

 

Scaredy opened the door and walked in, seeing that Pushover was busy dusting furniture.

 

"Hey! Y-you're supposed to be resting! Your back is only going to get worse if you keep this up!" Scaredy lectured.

 

"I'm okay Scaredy. There's still a lot of cleaning to do."

 

"I-I don't think so! You shouldn't oversmurf yourself!" The concerned smurf grabbed Pushover's arm and led him to the recliner, sitting him down. He then took the duster and began using it himself.

 

"Scaredy, I'm fine, really! You've been a huge help already." Pushover started to stand up, but Scaredy gently pushed him back down.

 

"Uh uh!" Scaredy wagged his index finger. "Sit!"

 

"Okay okay!" Pushover laughed, finding this new doting side of Scaredy adorable.

 

"N-now just let me take care of the rest." Scaredy completed dusting the furniture, and then moved onto sweeping the floor. After that, he got a sponge and a bucket of soapy water, proceeding to scrub every hard surface.

 

Pushover felt bad, watching him work so hard while he relaxed. "You don't have to do all this Scaredy. I can finish it."

 

Scaredy wouldn't hear it though. "You've pushed yourself hard enough for today. I-I'll take care of it. I don't mind at all."

 

"Well, alright..." Pushover leaned back in the recliner, smiling fondly at Scaredy. _'He's been so kind to me. I'm not used to having anysmurf worry about me. It's nice. Really nice.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> It feels amazing to be writing Smurfs fanfics after so long! It's been several years since I was last active in the fandom. But lately I've been rewatching the series, and I've become obsessed with the little blue cuties once more.
> 
> After seeing "The Smurf Who Couldn't Say No" again, I realized how much I now ship Pushover and Scaredy. Unfortunately I could only find one piece of fanart for the pairing, and decided that needed to change.
> 
> There will be drawings that go with this story, so watch me on DeviantArt if you want to keep updated with them. My username is the same as here. I'll be focusing on some of them before I begin writing the next chapter.


End file.
